1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to soap bar constructions and more specifically it relates to a holder for a bar of soap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bar of soap becomes slippery when wet and is frequently dropped onto the shower stall floor or let loose in the bath water. During a shower the slippery bar of soap is especially a nuisance since a person must bend over in the shower stall to retrieve it, thereby getting the hair wet when it may be inconvenient to do so. Having to bend over to retrieve the bar of soap is often more than inconvenient, especially to those who suffer from a bad back, who are arthritic or who may have a handicap that makes bending over difficult. In the shower, adults, as well as senior citizens, tend to lose their balance when bending over to pick up the bar of soap off the floor of the stall.
Numerous soap bar constructions have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. patents numbered U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,741,852 to Ondracek; 4,746,452 to Marek; 4,965,008 to Chang and U.K. patent number 2,241,247 to Bone all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.